


Crimson And Clover

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [23]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bickering, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Emotional Constipation, Grinding, Internal Conflict, M/M, Minor Injuries, Omega Hawk, Pining, Scent Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: He could tell the moment Hawk's heart dropped down to the millisecond. The sudden outburst left Hawk reeling, causing him to slowly back away from his Sensei. He was awestruck by how brutally honest Johnny was. To finally draw a line in the sand and tell him that, no, this wasn't going to happen. Hawk's heart all but shattered into a million pieces with that bombshell and here came the salt to be poured into his wounds.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890391
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will change in a future update. Not sure how long this will be.

"You wanted to see me, Sensei?" Hawk asked, sticking his head into Johnny's office.

It was just after hours, evening class had ended fifteen minutes ago and everyone else had gone home already. Johnny looked up from some papers he was going over and set them down to give Hawk his full attention.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about the fights you've been getting in recently," said Johnny, regarding the kid's split lip and the big bruise surrounding his right eye.

"Oh, this? I'm fine, Sensei," Hawk laughed off, gesturing to his eye. It really wasn't a big deal. Hawk wore his wounds with pride; like a badge of honor. "You don't need to worry about me. I can handle a few scrapes and black eyes."

"I don't doubt that for a minute. I know you can take care of yourself," Johnny concurred.

"Then what's the problem?" Hawk inquired.

"All this outward aggression you're showing isn't healthy."

Hawk gave the Sensei a puzzled look, furrowing his eyebrows in that way that makes him look like he's two seconds away from punching someone. If he didn't know better, he'd think Mr. Lawrence was joking around, but his face was soft with concern; an expression that was reserved for serious moments only.

"But I thought that was the point. Strike first, strike hard, no mercy," Hawk recited.

"It is when you're in a controlled environment like the dojo or at a tournament. Not when you're at school or at the mall or wherever you kids hang out these days," explained Johnny, noticing how Hawk seemed confused; like he couldn't quite wrap his head around this new information.

"Are you telling me not to defend myself?" Hawk questioned defensively, feeling as if this new rule conflicted with what he was originally taught.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just concerned about all this excessive aggression clouding your better judgement," Johnny went on, going into depth about what he was trying to say. "You're one of my toughest fighters. I don't need you getting in trouble for putting someone in the hospital because you don't know when to show mercy."

"But showing mercy is admitting weakness. And I can't have people seeing me weak," Hawk argued, standing his ground on the matter.

He was still confused, because the whole motto of Cobra Kai was to show _no mercy_. It was the main appeal as to why he joined in the first place. He was at a severe disadvantage in life as far as societal hierarchy goes and this dojo was the only thing keeping his head above water. Now he's being told to back down by his own Sensei, a man he both idolized and admired. His stomach felt like it was twisted in knots.

"People already know you're a badass," Johnny reassured. "Why would you need to worry about hiding weakness?"

"You wouldn't understand…" Hawk disregarded, shoulders beginning to slump.

"Try me," Johnny challenged, folding his arms across his chest and sitting back in his chair. When Hawk remained silent, shifting from foot to foot, Johnny became even more concerned and leaned forward slightly. "Is something going on at home?"

"No, nothing like that. It's… complicated," Hawk said with a sigh.

"I'm well aware that I can be a hard ass but you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Johnny reiterated. He truly cared about his students, even more so with kids like Miguel and Hawk.

"Yeah, of course," Hawk relented, feeling guilty, like he betrayed his Sensei's trust, when he looked Johnny in the eyes.

"So?" Johnny egged on, offering Hawk the floor to tell him what was going on with his personal life. "What's up?"

He didn't even know where to begin. How could he explain this and have Sensei Lawrence understand his plight? They weren't built the same. All of this was new, even to Hawk. His body was going through changes and everyone could sense it. It's like he had a target on his back. Hawk decided to just spit it out; rip off the band aid.

"I know I walk around like I'm tough shit all the time, but it's only because it isn't easy for me like it is for people like Miguel or you. It's just…"

Hawk was choked up and his throat felt like it was swollen, as if he just got done crying.The muscles were tight, refusing to budge even the slightest centimeter, but Hawk powered through.

"When you're an _omega_ , like me, people stare at you like you're a piece of meat. And when you don't have an alpha to protect you, the only person you can rely on is yourself. So I become _merciless_ and make them wish they were never born," Hawk declared with a clenched jaw and scowl creasing the features of his bruised face.

"Wait… Are you telling me that you're--"

"--an omega? Yeah..." Hawk admitted in a self defeating tone.

Hawk noticed the change in Mr. Lawrence's piercing blue eyes; the subtle shift in his aura. He appeared taken aback, but not crestfallen. Johnny wasn't disappointed to learn that one of his best students was an omega. He was surprised more than anything. It all made more sense now why Hawk was being unnecessarily aggressive. Not only are omegas subjected to harassment, but they're also seen as inferior; weak. And Hawk wasn't ready to be walked all over again.

"You started presenting a month ago, didn't you?" Johnny surmised, connecting the dots when Hawk first started showing signs of agitation.

"I didn't mean for it to get so outta hand. The first time it happened was during lunch period. Outta nowhere I just started feeling hot and my body was aching. Next thing I knew I was fighting off two alphas," Hawk explained, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears.

Johnny shifted in his chair uncomfortably, watching Hawk's adam's apple bob uncontrollably as he tried to swallow down his emotions. His eyes traced the way Hawk's tongue popped out and lingered briefly to lick at the cut on his lip before it disappeared back into his mouth. Then there was the telltale sniffle followed by the bashful, somewhat guilty glance, Johnny would never expect to come from someone like Hawk. Maybe when he was still _Eli_ , but most certainly not _now_.

Fuck… Johnny was hoping this would just be a simple pep talk, but now Hawk was giving him those sad, puppy eyes; the same kind he wore that day Johnny broke the poor kid down and made fun of the scar on his lip. Circumstances were different, however. Johnny wasn't compelled to coddle Eli after he whittled away the kid's self-esteem because that was meant to encourage a change; to become stronger and tougher. But this was different. Maybe it was because Johnny had grown attached to his students like they were his children. Or maybe it's because Hawk's an omega and Johnny felt he needed to protect him.

Either way, Johnny had such a strong gut reaction that he got up from his chair and quickly made his way over to Hawk. He embraced the kid and Hawk immediately melted into him without shame. The kid's mohawk fanned Johnny in the face when he turned his head to one side to bury it in his Sensei's chest. Johnny felt him relax, going virtually boneless in his embrace, and tightened his arms around Hawk even more to keep him steady.

"I was so scared that I started picking fights with every alpha who so much as looked at me funny," Hawk sobbed, voice muffled by Mr. Lawrence's gi. "I thought that maybe if I came off as aggressive all the alphas would see me as undesirable and leave me alone. But some of them are taking it as a challenge now. I can't stop fighting. I don't know what to do, Sensei."

"Well, there's really only one thing you _can_ do," said Johnny, knowing that it eventually would have to come down to this. "You have to bond with an alpha."

Hawk's head snapped up and he stared wildly into his Sensei's eyes. Hawk's eyes were glassy from unspilt tears; the fear coming back to them.

"What? No--"

"I can't have you starting anymore fights and I need to know you'll be safe," Johnny clarified, still holding Hawk close.

"I can't," Hawk stated.

"Why not?"

"Because I've scared off every alpha I had even the remotest crush on," Hawk divulged with a blush of embarrassment.

"What about Miguel?"

"Can't. He's already bonded with someone else," Hawk sighed.

Hawk thought he was really shit out of luck because there wasn't a single alpha he could think of that he wouldn't mind bonding with that wasn't already scared of him. There wasn't anyone in the dojo that he really liked like that, except for maybe one but-- No! That was out of the question. It was ridiculous… Or was it? Hawk looked up into Sensei Lawrence's eyes, finding nothing but pure concern and support, and flashed the biggest set of puppy eyes he could muster.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Johnny asked with a furrow of his eyebrows. Hawk batted his eyelashes and Johnny knew exactly what was going on. "Oh, no… No, no, no. Don't look at me like that!"

Johnny let go of Hawk almost instantly and backed off from the boy. Johnny tried to put some distance between them but every time he moved Hawk would follow him and side step in his way. It amazed Johnny that Hawk wasn't an alpha because he was certainly acting like one with the way he backed Johnny into his desk and crowded him. He can see now why some alphas had lost interest. That doesn't necessarily mean it isn't attractive to some alphas.

"Like what?" Hawk asked like he didn't know any better.

"You know _what_ ," Johnny warned, looking down into Hawk's eyes.

"You told me to bond with an alpha. You're an alpha," Hawk pointed out. He was still playing it cool like it was totally normal.

"Yeah, I meant an alpha your own age."

"Why does it matter how old the alpha is?" Hawk challenged, taking a chance to reach out and place his hands against his Sensei's chest.

"It's not just about the age," said Johnny. He grabbed Hawk's hands, scraped and bruised as they were, and held them away from his body. "It's about keeping things professional."

"Fuck that! There's no other alpha I trust or respect more than you, Sensei," Hawk proclaimed, hoping he didn't look as desperate as he sounded.

Then again, he might have to get a little desperate if he's going to change Johnny's mind. Hawk then softened up a little and slipped seamlessly into the role of _omega_. He doesn't know where it came from, maybe it was just in his biology in the end, but it all happened naturally. He bowed his head, staring up at Sensei Lawrence from beneath his lashes like a dog who just got scolded, and let the façade of _wannabe alpha_ crumble away.

"Besides, who better to bond me than an alpha who's big and strong and mature enough to take care of me," Hawk murmured, wrapping his arms around Sensei's shoulders and pressing the full length of his body into him.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked, getting flustered when Hawk practically threw himself at him.

Johnny was too taken aback to reciprocate the gesture, leaving him to hover his hands precariously near Hawk's hips. He felt the heat and the sinew and the _neediness_ flowing through Hawk's entire being as his body slid against his own, but Johnny knew there was nothing he could do about it. Not even as his own body betrayed him by entertaining the idea of obliging the kid's request.

"I'm just being a good omega begging an experienced alpha to teach me right from wrong," Hawk said innocently enough when the implications were anything but.

For a late bloomer who knew nothing about being an omega, Hawk seemed to be picking it up quite well because he was starting to convince Johnny. Then again, Johnny has always been a sucker for omegas like Hawk. Omegas that had the capacity to be submissive when called upon but would as soon kick your ass if you looked at them a certain way. Most alphas would've preferred the kid when he was still timid and meek like _Eli_ , but Johnny had always preferred _Hawk_.

And now that Hawk had come out as an omega, he was even more deadly.

"Please, Sensei," Hawk begged, going so far as to bare his neck in a final act of submission.

Johnny wanted nothing more than to give in; to lean forward and stake his claim on Hawk with scores of teeth marks all along the pale column of flesh he so willingly presented. If he were thirty years younger he wouldn't have even hesitated and made a move. But Johnny was older _and_ his Sensei. It would be inappropriate to take advantage of someone who just found out they were an omega. Even if Hawk seemed so sure and dead set on having Johnny as his alpha. The kid was scared and confused and Johnny couldn't exploit that.

He grabbed Hawk by the wrists and untangled the boy from him. This time when Johnny put distance between them, Hawk made no attempt to reestablish contact. Hawk would have pushed it and pulled out the big guns so Johnny couldn't possibly turn him down, but what would that make him? The realization of what was happening dawned on Hawk and it was clear Johnny had made up his mind on the matter. Hawk was hurt, but he wasn't surprised. After all, how could Sensei Lawrence ever fall in love with a dumb omega like him?

"I'm sorry," was all Johnny could manage to say and if Hawk's face twitched in the slightest, Johnny didn't notice it.

Hawk forced out a bitter smile, jaw clenching as he tried to make sense of everything he was feeling in this moment. It was the same feeling he got when Sensei Lawrence yelled at him and Miguel for going too rough on Robby Keene. Almost as if Hawk didn't know Johnny as well as he thought he did. Like when you meet your idol only to find out they're someone completely different. But that isn't Sensei's fault. It was Hawk's for setting his standards so high.

"I understand," Hawk replied in a small voice, but the disenchantment was evident and clear as day. "But I'm not gonna stop fighting, Sensei," Hawk vowed, setting his decision in stone much to Johnny's chagrin.

Johnny sighed. "Eli…"

It was one of the rare occasions when Johnny actually used Hawk's real name and, yeah, it kind of stung to hear Mr. Lawrence so disappointed, but Hawk didn't have many options. He had to protect himself one way or another if no one else would. So that was it. Johnny said his piece and Hawk said his. Hawk understood where Sensei was coming from, but Johnny didn't know what it was like to be an omega in a school full of asshole alphas.

Hawk collected himself, furthering the distance between him and Johnny both physically and emotionally, and went to leave Sensei's office. He hung back in the doorway to give Johnny one last forlorn look, as if giving Mr. Lawrence a chance to change his mind, but he didn't make a move. Hawk frowned; resigned to his and Johnny's choices. If only he knew what Johnny was really thinking in that moment. He offered a weak smirk and a half hearted nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this got serious way too quickly and now I've lost control over this story 😬

A week had passed and almost nothing had happened. The bruise underneath Hawk's right eye was nearly completely faded and his demeanor appeared to be toned down for the most part. At least in comparison to what it was normally like. But since he was so docile, Johnny noticed Hawk becoming more and more disinterested with classes. His punches were weak and his kicks were half hearted; it was as if Hawk lost interest in karate all together.

Which put a damper on the grand scheme of things considering he was one of Johnny's top students and often led the class in their warm up exercises. Johnny would put Miguel, Aisha, and Hawk on rotation in leading class but there was a severe lack of discipline on Hawk's part. Before, Hawk wouldn't shy away from raising his voice and snapping at the newbies for stepping out of line. Now everyone was left scratching their heads at Hawk's lack of overall engagement.

Miguel ended up stepping in when Hawk couldn't be bothered and would assume control over the less qualified. Hawk relinquished authority without so much as a peep and it amazed both Miguel and Aisha that Hawk rolled over so easily. They knew that it wasn't because Hawk was an omega either. Nothing stopped him before, let alone petty societal roles, so something was definitely up with him. That's when it came to Johnny's attention.

Johnny already kind of suspected something was wrong with Hawk, but to what extent he wasn't sure. Then he started getting worried complaints from not only Miguel or Aisha, but from some of the others too. Hawk wasn't leading class properly when Sensei wasn't looking, he'd slouch against the mirror and tell them to do whatever, and he showed little interest in exercises he loved previously; like one on one sparring. It was concerning to a lot of the other kids and while Johnny was pretty sure he knew the reasoning behind it, he didn't want to embarrass Hawk further by letting the whole class know what happened between them.

So Johnny waited for his usual class to come in like always and made it a point to let Hawk lead the class. Miguel gave Johnny this disapproving look because he knew Hawk wasn't going to do anything, but Johnny needed to see for himself before he came down on either side. He went back into his office and lingered by the doorway just out of sight so he could spectate what happens when Hawk is left in charge.

Surely enough, much to Johnny's dismay, Hawk didn't engage with the class. He's actually throwing punches, but they're so unenthusiastic you'd think Hawk was sedated or something. He can see the other students looking amongst themselves as well as Miguel beginning to lose his patience. Johnny isn't sure what to do until Miguel has finally had enough and inserts himself between Hawk and the class. Miguel is getting in Hawk's face, trying to elicit some sort of reaction out of him, but Hawk is curling in on himself and taking the verbal abuse. Aisha tried to step in to diffuse the situation, but was warded off by Miguel as he grabbed Hawk by his gi.

Johnny stormed out of his office at once, feeling a slight twinge of possessiveness as he watched Hawk be pushed around. He could hear Miguel shouting _what's wrong with you_ in different variations as he got closer. Johnny pushed his way through the group, getting frightful gazes of caution as he parted the students like the red sea. Aisha saw the expression on Sensei's face and backed off immediately, for she knew what was coming.

" _Quiet!_ " Johnny yelled whenever he demanded order.

Miguel let go of Hawk instantly and snapped around so fast he almost fell over when he stood at attention. Johnny looked them both over for a moment. Miguel's eyes were aflame with passion and his cheeks were ruddy and hot, from yelling at Hawk no doubt, while the latter seemed disconnected and vacant of all emotion. Miguel stared his Sensei in the eyes while Hawk was too ashamed to bring his gaze up from the mat.

"Diaz, what's with all the commotion?" Johnny asked, addressing Miguel while keeping his gaze firmly glued to Hawk.

"Hawk wasn't leading class like he was supposed to," Miguel answered truthfully.

Johnny had seen everything that went down, but he wanted to give Hawk a chance to finally air out his problems on his terms.

"Is that true, Mr. Moskowitz?"

"Yes, Sensei," Hawk admitted; still unable to look Mr. Lawrence in the eyes.

"And what excuse do you have for not leading class like I told you to?" Johnny interrogated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No excuse, Sensei," Hawk told him.

"Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you Mr. Moskowitz," Johnny ordered all while he stared intensely at the mohawked boy.

Miguel all but shrank back and moved out of the way when Johnny stepped closer to loom over Hawk. Slowly, Hawk raised his head and leered at Johnny with a defiant gleam in his eyes. He looked timid and meek just moments ago when Miguel was being rough with him, but the second he laid eyes on Johnny he all but transformed into a vengeful brat.

"When I ask you something, I expect you to be obedient and face me like a man like Mr. Diaz here," Johnny warned, lowering his voice to cut down on the public humiliation of the whole class watching their exchange. "Do you understand?"

Hawk stood there just staring at Johnny, being willfully belligerent and remaining silent even after he was told why that was a bad idea. It was in that moment when Johnny felt the atmosphere between them _shift_. It was a tension that wasn't there before and Johnny assumed it had something to do with Hawk becoming an omega. It wasn't just because Johnny had turned him down; sometimes omegas were just naturally bratty to get a rise out of alphas. Whether Hawk was doing it consciously or not was up for debate, however.

"I asked you a question," Johnny reiterated when Hawk persisted in being defiant.

"Whatever…" Hawk scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

Johnny sighed. "Get down on your knuckles and gimme push ups."

"Make me," Hawk challenged, making the class gasp.

 _Oh ho ho, so it's like that, huh?_ Those words ended up striking more nerves than Johnny was willing to admit. Not only did it strike his designated _fuck you_ nerves but it also managed to get so far underneath his skin that his instinct was begging him to teach this snotty little omega a lesson. And maybe that was Hawk's plan all along? Piss Sensei Lawrence off until his alpha nature took over. It was working too.

Those two little words were enough to provoke Johnny, causing him to close in on Hawk until the boy was backed up against the mirror mounted on the wall. The space between them was so miniscule that they could feel each other's heat and intensity with the slightest movement. Then Hawk shifted his legs apart and the _smell_ hit Johnny's nostrils. _Dear lord, the kid was **leaking**. In the middle of class, no less._

Hawk was aroused; by the smell of it at least. It threw a monkey wrench into Johnny's last shred of restraint as he pondered just how wet Hawk must be between his thighs right now. Hawk bared his neck ever so subtly to entice Johnny further. The kid had no shame. It was certainly a ballsy move and nearly compelled Johnny to claim Hawk right then and there in front of everyone, but he was luckily snapped out of it when someone cut in.

"Sensei Lawrence?" Aisha spoke up when she noticed the tension radiating off of them.

Johnny realized what was happening and backed off of Hawk, finding the inner strength to fight off Hawk's insistent advances. He thought he saw Hawk smirk a little, but he was so hot under the collar from the boy's pheromones that he wrote it off as his mind playing tricks on him. Johnny got his bearings and took deep breaths to calm his nerves before facing Hawk again. He leaned down into Hawk's space and made his voice low and menacing.

"You can either do as you're told or you can leave my dojo right now. The choice is yours, Mr. Moskowitz," Johnny threatened, remaining firm on his choice. "I will not tolerate disobedience in my dojo. Is that clear?"

"Yes, _Sensei_ ," Hawk replied with an extra snap to his tone.

"Good," Johnny acknowledged, looking Hawk over carefully for a moment before backing away. "Now get on your knuckles."

"For how long, _Sensei_?" Hawk asked with a snippy attitude as he stared Johnny down.

"Until you learn your lesson," quipped Johnny.

For the next hour, Hawk did push ups on his knuckles all while Sensei Lawrence carried on with the day's lesson. Hawk wasn't missing much since they were still letting the newbies catch up, but it mattered little either way. Hawk had been slacking off for the better part of a week, sabotaging his own growth as well as stunting other's in the process. Push ups were pretty much the only thing Hawk would do at this point.

Despite Hawk's vow to keep fighting, he figured not fighting at all would be a better way to rattle Johnny's cage. And it was working. Every time Sensei paused to check in on Hawk to see if he was ready to join the rest of the class, Hawk declined and kept on with his push ups. Sure, his arms felt like they were on fire at the end of it all, but he persevered and power through it on sheer adrenaline and spite. He was going to make his Sensei feel bad for punishing him and not letting Hawk have his way after he was humiliated by his rejection.

He could tell that he was getting under Johnny's skin too because he'd see the older man looking over at him cautiously from time to time. Hawk knew Johnny wanted to jump in and put an end to his discipline, but Johnny was also adamant on teaching Hawk a lesson. Even if that meant making Hawk do push ups for the entire hour of class. It didn't bother Hawk too much. He could take the punishment and then some.

Class went by in a breeze and before long everyone was retrieving their gym bags and saying goodbye to their Sensei. All except _one_. Johnny had spent some extra time talking with Miguel that when he went back inside to close everything up he was shocked to see Hawk still doing push ups. He watched in awe as the boy continued to push the limits of his body, going so far as to power through the wobbling of his tired limbs. The kid's whole body was shaking that Johnny was sure he'd collapse from exhaustion any second now.

"That's enough, Mr. Moskowitz. Class is over," Johnny told him, hoping that would be enough to knock this kid out of his trance-like state.

"But I haven't learned my lesson yet, Sensei," Hawk panted as his muscles screamed for mercy.

He was getting slower on every upward push now. Johnny could see Hawk's arms and legs seizing up as they strained to support his weight.

"Then you can continue your lesson tomorrow," said Johnny, putting his hands on his hips when he approached the boy. "Come on. I gotta lock up."

The moment those words left his mouth, Hawk immediately dropped to the ground and spread his limbs out on the mat like he was a pile of ooze settling. He turned his head to the side so he could breathe with ease. Johnny felt a twinge of guilt as he took in the sight of Hawk. He was covered in sweat, his face was flushed, and he looked like he was on the verge of dehydration. Johnny didn't mean for it to get so out of hand, but at the same time Hawk could've stopped. He just chose not to. Still, Johnny was an adult and he was responsible for the well-being of his students no matter what.

" _Shit_ ," Johnny cursed under his breath.

Johnny disappeared into his office and got Hawk a bottle of water. He sat the kid up and practically shoved the bottle into his mouth. Hawk latched on with his lips and nursed the bottle until the water was all gone all while swaying against Johnny who was crouched down next to him on the mat. Johnny was cooing softly to him and even though Hawk appreciated the concern and attention, he all but threw the bottle in a fit of anger to show his Sensei that he was still tightly wound.

"Are you okay?" Johnny inquired as he rubbed Hawk on the back.

"Like you care," Hawk snapped, wrenching his body away from Johnny's touch.

"Look, I'm sorry that I pushed you so hard today," Johnny apologized, reaching out to tentatively console Hawk. The boy didn't push him away this time. "I only did it because I didn't want you setting a bad example for the new kids."

"You told me to stop fighting," Hawk responded indignantly, giving Johnny that spiteful tight lipped scowl he wears whenever someone has pissed him off. "I'm just doing what you told me to."

"That's not what I meant by that and you know it," Johnny pointed out, getting defensive again. He knew Hawk was trying to get a rise out of him so he took a moment to collect himself and sighed before changing the subject. "Let me lock up and then I'll drive you home."

"I can walk home myself," Hawk insisted, attempting to get up to show Johnny that he was perfectly capable, but his legs cramped up and he fell on his butt.

"You can't even stand on your own," Johnny surmised, moving around to crouch down in front of Hawk instead. "Come here."

Without even hesitating or thinking his actions through, Johnny reached out and started to massage Hawk's aching thighs. He wasn't the most qualified masseuse, but he's been doing this for so long that he's learned all the right places to knead when a muscle is sore. Hawk reclined back on his elbows and watched as Mr. Lawrence took his leg to stretch it out. Johnny grabbed Hawk's ankle and rested it on his shoulder to prop up his leg while he ran his hands down Hawk's thigh to grip it tenderly.

It was quite the tableaux and if anyone walked in right now and saw them at this angle, they'd think the two of them were doing something _else_. It slowly dawned on Hawk just how compromising this position was. His legs were spread, his Sensei was practically on top of him, and hands were groping awfully close to places they probably shouldn't. Hawk knew he should've said something, pointed out how this might be inappropriate, but it was everything he wanted. So he rode it out for as long as he could before Johnny realized what was happening.

Johnny massaged his legs from calf to thigh all while Hawk laid there and made soft noises of relief. It wasn't just fueling Hawk's incessant need to feel Mr. Lawrence's hands on him; it actually helped keep his muscles nice and loose. Johnny would often ask _how does that feel?_ to which Hawk would reply _so good_. He could honestly weep with tears of joy from how great it felt. It was the first time anyone other than himself had touched him so intimately that it, even with the scratchy material of his gi, still felt good.

Hawk had gotten so worked by this accidental foreplay that he started to feel aroused; much like earlier when Sensei cornered him. He was so turned on that his sighs of relief quickly became moans. Johnny let go of his right leg and was prepping to start working on the left when Hawk felt the extent of his arousal. His thighs rubbed together, feeling slick and messy, and his erection tented the front of his pants. He knew the moment Johnny picked up his other leg and spread him out it would all be over.

Sure enough, Johnny went to go grab his other leg and the second his thighs spread open just the slightest bit, the smell hit Johnny full force. It was worse than before since he was much closer to that area (and because Hawk was way more turned on this time around) and Hawk could tell that it was affecting Johnny immensely. It both astonished and frightened Hawk in a single bound. He didn't know how an alpha was supposed to act when they smelt his pheromones, but judging by the way Johnny was looking at him he assumed it was a good thing.

"Oh fuck," Johnny gasped, because _hot damn_ was Hawk's scent _strong_. Not only that, but it completely caught him off guard.

Hawk was still a little ambivalent by his response, so he spread his thighs further apart and bent his legs to expose himself more. In this position, Hawk became well aware that he had soaked through his pants when the cold air hit him. He put on an innocent pout, one that _Eli_ would've used back in the day, and stared up at Johnny with big puppy eyes, completing the perfect visage of _omega_.

"Do I smell nice?" Hawk asked sheepishly as he swayed his hips side to side; squirming against the mat.

Johnny took one look at the omega before him and melted like butter in his presence. The seat of the boy's pants were stained with slick and his aroma was wafting between them, building up at a steady rate. Johnny wanted nothing more than to bury his face between Hawk's legs and inhale him. Instead, he took a more controlled route and bent down over the kid to nuzzle his way into the crook of Hawk's neck. He refrained from sinking his teeth into the boy's soft flesh momentarily to smell him more deeply.

"You smell _amazing_ ," Johnny groaned; nostrils flaring to breathe more of Hawk in.

It made him feel good. It made him feel wanted. To hear those words coming out of Sensei Lawrence's mouth was like a hymn; just the most beautiful song you could imagine. It was amplified by the sensation of feeling the full weight of Johnny pressing into him and covering him like a blanket. Hawk was warm and fuzzy and aching in the most pleasant way possible, yearning for _more more more_. Johnny must have been psychic because he was more than happy to oblige.

Their bodies aligned and they moved together in tandem with one other as their hips did all the work to seek out friction and other wonderful sensations. Hawk felt Sensei's arousal brushing against his every so often, coaxing the softest sounds to tiptoe past his moistened lips whenever they made contact. Hawk would've reached out to hold onto Johnny, but Johnny pinned him down by the wrists before that thought could even cross his mind completely.

Johnny grinded against Hawk, getting thoroughly worked up every time the boy made the slightest noise or whenever he caught a whiff of his scent. Johnny buried his face into Hawk's neck, nudging him with his nose as if begging the boy to surrender. Hawk did just that and turned his head to the side to expose his neck. Johnny gazed upon it, tracing the tendon and droplets of sweat running down the side of it. Hawk was panting and squirming and just _begging_ for it. How could Johnny resist?

He swiped his tongue up the length of Hawk's neck, getting a good taste of him, before sinking his teeth into the boy's soft skin. Hawk seized up and gasped as the breath got caught in his throat. His lithe body writhed against Johnny's strong solid frame, arching into the older man like a cat as he yielded completely to him. Johnny's passion was stimulated by Hawk's sweet moaning and his desire to feel the wetness between the boy's legs. His senses were riding high, it felt like he was extra sensitive to everything going on around him. And then it happened.

In the midst of Johnny sucking a love bite into Hawk's neck and the boy, in turn, enthusiastically encouraging it, it all came crashing down to a grinding halt when Hawk opened his mouth.

" _Sensei_ ," Hawk whined softly.

And that was it. That's what snapped Johnny out of his daydream because, oh yeah, Hawk was his student. In a split decision that left Johnny feeling ashamed, because of the look it garnered him, he quickly scrambled off of the kid and stood up to separate them as much as possible. Hawk was left looking disheveled and sprawled out across the mat. He was a panting, soaked mess; both soaked with sweat and with slick seeping through his pants. The worst of it was the obvious hard ons straining within both of their underwear and the sizable love bite tattooed on the side of Hawk's neck. It wouldn't fade for days and Johnny would have to hear the others asking about it until it went away.

But at the center of it all was Hawk who was beginning to look hurt and confused all over again. Things had been going smoothly and then Johnny just jumped off of Hawk like he had the plague or something. Yeah, Johnny would be a little hurt too. But just because he could empathize with the feeling didn't mean he knew exactly what Hawk was feeling in that moment. He just knew it wasn't anything positive.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Hawk reasonably asked, looking bereft.

"I'm sorry, Eli. This-- This was a mistake," Johnny babbled, raising his hands to his head like he just wrecked his car and was fretting over the damage.

"What do you mean? Everything was going fine!" Hawk assured, scrambling to his feet to make an appeal.

"You're my student and you're underage. That is not _fine_ ," Johnny insisted as he tried to reclaim the moral high ground.

"You know damn well that shit doesn't matter if you're properly mated with someone," Hawk informed as he dared to push the boundaries. He stepped up to Johnny and threw himself at the older man, clinging to him like he couldn't stand without him. " _Please_. I wanna be with _you_. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Well, I _do_ ," Johnny said bluntly with a raised voice.

He could tell the moment Hawk's heart dropped down to the millisecond. The sudden outburst left Hawk reeling, causing him to slowly back away from his Sensei. He was floored by how brutally honest Johnny was. To finally draw a line in the sand and tell him that, no, this wasn't going to happen. Hawk's heart all but shattered into a million pieces with that bombshell and here came the salt to be poured into his wounds.

"You're young and confused. You don't know what you want," Johnny lectured; maybe sounding a little more harsh than he meant to, but this was the only way to get through to Hawk. "I'm no good for you, kid. You'll find that out the hard way. Better to be sooner than later."

"Oh yeah? Is that what happened with Daniel?" Hawk remarked, knowing the perfect spot to hit Johnny where it hurt the most. Johnny's expression faltered. Hawk smirked. "What's the matter? Have I struck a nerve?"

"Get out," Johnny whispered, lacking the conviction to be more demanding.

"Tell me, was it you who dumped him or did he dump you?" Hawk pushed, twisting the knife deeper into an already exposed wound.

"Get the fuck outta my dojo," Johnny said louder this time.

The atmosphere between them was sour now; the sweet scent of Hawk leaving a bitter taste in Johnny's mouth. He knew Hawk was only saying these things to hit a nerve because he was upset, but Johnny couldn't see that at the time. All he saw was a bratty, insolent omega playing dirty and kicking him while he was down. Johnny wished he had the foresight to see past that, because the next thing that left his mouth was something he knew he was going to regret.

"I don't wanna see you around here ever again," Johnny proclaimed.

For a moment, Hawk looked truly taken aback. The gravity of his choices caught up to him, but it was already too late to renege the things he said. They were both wounded, but neither of them were willing to back down from their stance. As stubborn as they were. Hawk was already going through so many emotions right now that he was acting purely on instinct.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on coming back to this shithole," Hawk mocked before storming out of the dojo.

It's Johnny's turn to be absolutely floored with nothing but the echo of the door slamming open to keep him company. He wanted to chase after Hawk to apologize. To work things out. His decision was hasty and defensive, but Johnny was too stubborn and blind with anger to admit that he was wrong. But could you blame him? Hawk had hit him where it counted the most and it stung. He heard Daniel's name and it made him feel like a goddamn teenager again; Impulsive and full of regret. A fucking _LaRusso_ of all people.

How sad was that?


End file.
